ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Gundam
How Chaos Gundam joined the Tourney One of the prototype mobile suits produced by ZAFT as part of its Second Stage Series, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam can transform from a MS mode into a MA mode that is designed for high speed, high mobility space combat. In compliance with the Junius Treaty, the suit is powered by a battery but it could be recharged during battle using the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The suit also has a new form of phase shift armor known as Variable Phase Shift armor, and is armed with various weaponry, including several CIWS guns, a multi-phase beam cannon, two beam sabers, two beam claws, a shield, a beam rifle and a pair of mobile weapon pods. Most of these weapons can be used in either MS or MA form, and the mobile weapon pods are similar to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's gunbarrels but wirelessly controlled and can be used by a pilot without high spatial awareness. The suit's MA mode was previously tested by XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos and although it is specialized for space use, it has no problem operating on earth. A unique aspect of the Chaos' MA mode is it retains the full use of the MS mode's hands. Thanks to the high output thrusters mounted on the suit and on the two mobile weapon pods, the Chaos Gundam can fly in the earth's atmosphere without using any extra equipment. Upon learning reports of dragons being riden by humans, Sting Oakley is ordered by the Earth Alliance to destroy the dragons for the "sake of peace". One of his targets is Heather. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Chaos Gundam prepares to launch its EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pods. After the announcer calls its name Chaos Gundam launches its pods to fire missiles and its lasers as the camera zooms as Sting Oakley says "Is that a Gundam too, another one?!" Special Moves Callidus Kai (Neutral) Transforms into MA Mode and fires a shot from its beam cannon. Firefly (Side) Launches its weapon pods above it and rains missiles down on the ground. Vaulting Pandemonium (Up) Transforms into MA Mode and somersaults upward with is beam sabers and beam claws active, finishing off with a thrust. Beam Assault Cannon (Down) Transforms into MA mode and launches its weapon pods, firing a linked sweeping beam shot from its beam cannons. Hellish Wheel (Hyper Smash) Transforms into MA Mode and barrels forward with its beam sabers and beam claws active, ending in a shot from its beam cannon. Chaotic Cutdown (Final Smash) Thrusts one of its beam sabers into the opponent. If it hits, the Chaos Gundam folloows by doing eight more slashes, then fires 7 missiles from the pods, then finishes by raining lasers from the pods on the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Chaos Gundam spins in MA mode, then goes to MS mode holding its beam sabers apart as Sting says "I'm a member of Phantom Pain. Anything but total victory is meaningless." #Chaos Gundam launches its pods to fire lasers then Sting says "No one can beat me in fighting ability!" #Chaos Gundam rolls swinging its sabers in MA mode, then in MS mode does a kick and a saber pierce, then Sting says "Of course we won." On-Screen Appearance Flies in using MA mode then goes into MS mode as Sting says "Well, we can't exactly ignore it. It's gonna be trouble if it comes after us." Trivia *Chaos Gundam's rival is a young girl separated from Oswald the Agreeable and Dagur the Deranged, Heather, while its second rival is a member of the Hyuga clan of the Hidden Leaf Village and a member of Team Guy, Neji Hyuga. *Sting Oakley shares his Japanese voice actor with Lars Alexandersson, Raticate, Magmortar, Nighthawk, Phantom Stranger, Freed Justine, Jamil and Vergo. *Sting Oakley shares his French voice actor with Shin Matsunaga, Hydreigon's middle head, Bonechill and Nightwolf. *Sting Oakley shares his German voice actor with Glalie, Michael Knight, Albert of the Laila and Albert pair, Dipper Pines, Ryo Sakazaki and Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits). *Sting Oakley shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Charlie Nash, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sunny, Zancrow, Vergo and Daryun. *Sting Oakley shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters